The Easter Hunt Prize
by LaynaPanda
Summary: The prize was a lot more than what she bargained for. —Natsu


**a/n: **honestly, what is wrong with me. this is a kid's holiday.

* * *

It was Easter and Lucy was prepared for the events that were going to happen today. She knew that Fairy Tail was doing an annual Easter-egg hunt through the town and whoever finds the most or the 'golden egg' wins the prize which consisted of ten thousand jewels and two tickets to the spa up town.

She had her sun-dress picked out, her perfect heels, and her pink basket that she was going to use for the egg-hunt. She was going to win this!

Well, that was what she was planning on doing on Easter day until she realized that she had a bunny standing in her room.

She planned to scream for dear mercy but when she saw the scale-like scarf around him, it knew it was her idiotic partner in the costume.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Easter-Egg hunting!" He announced making her sigh. "That's not until two and you're going to do that in _that_ outfit?"

"No, the Easter-Egg hunt starts _now_. For you, at least."

"What?"

"I hid twelve eggs in your apartment, Luce. If you find them, I'll give you the big prize." He said sparking Lucy's interest. She wasn't really interested on finding the eggs but the prize? Yes, she was a sucker for prizes and knowing Natsu, he can give pretty damn good prizes.

And she hasn't gone Easter-egg hunting since she was just a girl—she was in for it.

"Okay, so I just have to find the eggs and I get my prize, right?" She said making the large head nod making her nod back. She grabbed her pink basket she was planning on using for the egg hunt and went around her small apartment house as she looked for the twelve eggs Natsu hid.

The first place she went to was her desk, opening her drawers to dig in to find two brightly colors plastic eggs that just lying there. She grabbed the two and placed them in her basket, turning to look at Natsu who stood there patiently. "Look! I found two!"

"Now you have ten more to go." He practically sang as Lucy went around her house, looking everywhere she could think of.

Knowing Natsu, his hiding skills weren't as good and she found all of them in easy places.

She found four of them in her bookshelf, hiding behind books or between them. Two of them she found in her underwear drawer, where she yelled at him to stay out of, one under her pillow, and three under her bed. They were painfully obvious but she just picked them up for him, turning around to look at her partner who she noticed, wasn't in the bunny costume anymore.

Instead, he looked like he just ran a marathon.

"Must have been hot in that, huh?"

"Sort of," He panted as he ran his hand through his slick wet hair to push back. Lucy watched in interest as he did so, a light blush appearing on her face.

"I—I think I found all of them," She announced as he counted the eggs in her basket, trying to distract herself from the gorgeous male in front of her. She looked back up to find him staring at her with those onyx orbs of his, her stomach doing all sorts of summersaults. "Natsu?"

"Are you sure you found all of them?"

"Well, I found twelve of them and you said twelve, right? See?" She presented her basket right towards him who just glanced. He looked up from the basket and Lucy gasped when she gained eye-contact with him, staring into the eyes of the male who was easy to read as his emotions swam around his eyes.

One of them was lust.

"Lucy."

"Y—yes?"

"You want to know what the prize is?" He asked as he stepped forward, Lucy instinctively taking a step back to bump into her desk. Her eyes widen as he placed his hands on her sides to lean in and blow hot hair into her face, a shiver emerging from her body. She felt the core of her body trembling and she swallowed thickly, nodding in response.

She waited as he leaned forward, just barely brushing his lips against hers. Lucy let out a shaky breath as she felt her heart stop, her brown orbs gazing into his dark ones as he whispered, "Me."

She barely got the chance to utter a sound as he crushed his lips against hers, her Easter basket falling out of her hands as the eggs all tumbled to the floor. She let out a soft moan as he forcefully stuck his tongue into her mouth, the heat from his tongue making her body tingle in desire.

His warm tongue explored every crevice of her mouth as his hand slid down her back, pulling her closer to have their bodies press against each other.

She gasped when she felt the hardness of her partner pressing against her stomach.

Finding the strength she lost earlier, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he easily lifted her up and put her on top of the desk. Pressing his pelvis against her core, Lucy felt the urge to moan as she felt the heat radiating from his member.

Natsu took the chance to stick his hand under her shirt, gently and slowly feeling her soft creamy skin as he trailed up, taking the shirt with him. He pushed the shirt up her torso, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it over her head. His lips pressed against hers again as his hands unclasp and remove her bra in a quick move, exposing her breasts that left her shivering. She felt his warm hands slid up her thigh as it went under her skirt, his hands tugging on the sides of her panties making her whimper in protest.

"W—wait... Natsu, wait," She gasped against his lips making him stop and pull away from her bruised lips. "I—I don't think we should be doing this... we're best friends, I can't throw that friendship away."

"You're not throwing it away... your replacing that friendship to a much advanced one." He said as he leaned in and kissed her neck, earning a shaky breath from her.

He continued on undressing her but was stopped again when he felt her hand encircle his arm and push him back slightly.

"N—Natsu..."

"You want me to stop?" He asked, looking directly into her chocolate eyes as Lucy felt the emotions stir inside her.

She frowned and shook her head as she looked down at his chest, playing with the hem of his vest. "I—I didn't mean it like that... it's just... I'm the only one practically naked and I don't want to be the only one." She said, pouting making him blink in surprise.

He smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around her back and waist, picking her up to make her squeak. "C'mon, Lucy, let's take you to the bed." He murmured softly as he guided them towards her large comfortable bed, dropping her on it as Lucy watched him strip his vest off. He then started to unbuckle his belt, dropping his pants to the floor to show off his red boxers.

Her eyes just couldn't leave the large bulge that stuck out against his underwear.

He then leaned forward and pushed his palms on either side of her hips on the mattress, pressing hips lips against her already swollen lips.

"Lucy, you never were my friend." He confessed as he trailed down heated kisses down her throat.

Lucy let out a soft moan and tried her best to keep the conversation going. "W—what do you mean?"

"I never considered you my friend... you never were, you were better than that. More than a friend," He spoke as he kissed her shoulder before softly biting into her flesh.

She winced over the sudden action as he pushed her down further and allowed him to hover on top. "To me... you are my everything."

"N—Natsu..."

"So I'm going to show you what you mean to me... how long I waited to do this to you." He whispered against her ear as he pressed his hips against hers, Lucy moaning out as she felt his rock-hard member pressing against her core.

He leaned down once more and pressed his lips against hers again, discarding her short skirt as he left her in her panties.

Lucy felt the cold air hit her moist sex and she shivered, pulling the warm body of her lover closer as the heat came closer. She wrapped her arms around his torso and continued going back and forth with her tongue with him. Her body shivered in delight and she felt the arousal coming as she just thought about him and him only.

She didn't think twice as he lowered his hand and tugged on the side of her panties, slowly and gently pulling them down to throw them away somewhere. He pushed his covered member against her wet core as she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away from her swollen and bruised lip as he traced his hands against her wet folds, kissing down her shoulder and torso as he reached her bare breasts.

"I never get tired looking at these," He snickered as he flicked her bud, making her whimper. He watched as in matter of seconds, it became hard and he leaned down top give it a suckle.

Lucy moaned out in pleasure as she felt his hot mouth against her sensitive bud, squirming around in place as he sucked and teased her entrance.

When she least expected it, he trust a finger into her heated entrance and received a cry.

"You're so wet, Luce." He murmured against her bare chest as she mewled out. He pulled his finger out of her sex and she whined in disappointment, looking up at his flushed face to see him sucking on his finger. Lucy felt the heat rise up as it turned her on, watching him with dimmed lust-filled eyes.

She trailed her hands down his sides and grabbed the top of his boxers, slowly and gently pulling them down as he leaned in and kissed her once more.

When the last garment was removed, Natsu let out a sigh of relief as his member sprung out into life. "Thank god."

"You mean dear god—what the hell?"

"What?" He asked as he noticed her staring at his member, looking down to see what was wrong. He raised his brow and looked back at her face to see her paled. "Uhm... I never did... anything like this before so... is it supposed to be that large?"

"Luce, I'm average. I'm a good seven and half inches," He grinned making her gulp and stared up at him in disbelief. "You look like a nine."

"Thanks." He said as he leaned down and kissed her neck softly. "I promise it won't hurt as much." He promised as he planted his hands on either side of her head, positioning himself against her entrance. "You ready?"

"I t—think so..." She muttered unpleasantly as Natsu gently grasped one of her hands and interlocked his fingers with hers. "I won't hurt you." He promised as he pushed himself against entrance, his tip stretching her out making her cry out in pain. He winced at her crying pain-struck face and held her tight as he quickly trust himself into her, the blonde now full-on sobbing as she felt her walls stretch out greatly.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Luce, sorry..." He whispered into her ear as she gasped out, holding onto him for dear life as all she saw was red.

She waited for herself to adjust as she felt him trembling slightly, his face having a pain-expression as if he was having hard-time breathing. She reached up to his face and frown, stroking the side of his face. "A—Are you okay?"

"Y—yeah... it's just my body's ready to move but you're not so it's kind of hard to s—stay still." He hissed out as he sighed, looking down where they connected to look back at the face of his partner. She looked a bit amused and he stared in confusion, wondering what was so funny to her.

"What?" He panted harshly making her wrap her arms around his shoulders and hold on. She didn't say anything but roll her hips making him curse and hiss out. "Shit, don't do that..!"

"I think it's funny when the guys struggle to keep their cool during sex." She stated as he gave her a glare. "What about when the girl struggles?"

"It's funny too, as long as it's not going to happen to me."

"Oh, it is. Trust me," He growled before he pulled back and trust into her, hard.

Lucy let out a cry of pleasure as she felt the pain subside and the pleasure wave right in, her nails digging into his well toned back. "Oh god!"

"You're lucky that I'm nice enough to let you relax," He grunted as he rammed into her leaving her breathless. She whimpered out in pain when he trust into a certain place and he slowed his pace, slowly and tenderly going in and out to have her sighing in pleasure.

"W—will you look at that... you _do_ have a gentle side too—_nngh!_"

"Who says I can't?" He snickered as he leaned down and nipped on her flesh, increasing the speed as he pumped in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together, grabbing the sheets above her as he continuously trust in and out of her leaving her moaning for dear life.

He kept going, pounding into her small body again and again. The waves of pleasure just kept coming in stronger and stronger until she felt her stomach tightening and she knew she was almost there. "N—Natsu," she gasps out as he kept trusting in and out. "I—I'm going to..!" She cried out as her orgasm hit her, her body exploding in complete and utter pleasure.

Natsu didn't stop as he went even faster, watching as she came down from her high and how he was climbing up.

Soon, he tenses up and groans as he releases inside her, leaving Lucy moaning out loudly.

She felt the hot semen fill her up as she suddenly felt warm all over, her body relaxing as he collapsed on top of her, panting for dear life. He pulled out of her and she whimpered over the loss, wrapping her arms around his warm body.

"H—how was that for a prize?" He asked, gasping for the needed oxygen as she mewls out. "So much better than any other prize..." She sighs happily making him nuzzle into her neck and kiss her gently. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"But you know what would be better?"

"What?"

"Winning that egg hunt and winning that prize too." She said as Natsu pulled away and stared at her with furrowed brows. "What is with you and money?"

"Everything!" She said making him sigh and lay his head on her chest, staring at her wall clock as he noticed it was just barely twelve.

He was silent for a moment as he rubbed his hand against her flat stomach, patting it down. "How about..." he suggested as Lucy stared down at him. "How about we go for another round and win that stupid contest?" He grinned earning a smile from the blonde beneath him.

This time, she pushed him down and got on top of him, glancing on over at the clock.

"You just read my mind."

* * *

**a/n:** not as how I planned it to be since I needed _a lot_ of inspiration. Pretty crappy in my eyes and not my best work I must say but whatevs, I don't want to make _another_ story. xD

Happy 420 Easter, everyone!


End file.
